ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Past, Present, and Future (episode)
Past, Present, and Future is the second episode of NCIS Season 11 and also the 236th episode of the entire NCIS series. This episode marks the final appearance of Cote de Pablo (Ziva David) in the opening credits and also as a series regular as de Pablo departed the NCIS series shortly after this episode aired. Synopsis As Gibbs, McGee and the rest of the NCIS team tackle other aspects in the current case while also hunting down wanted terrorist Benham Parsa and Parsa's terrorist group, the Brotherhood of Doubt who have left nothing but a trail of death and destruction in their campaign against Gibbs's team, Tony finds himself heading to Israel in the hope of finding Ziva before it's too late. Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened in the previous episode and ends with NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior looking at a childhood photo of his partner, former NCIS Special Agent Ziva David with her half-brother, Ari Haswari with Tony wondering where Ziva is. It's late May and on a flight presumably to Israel, Tony sits on the plane, glancing out the window, lost in deep thought. He turns away and sees Ziva sitting in a chair a few inches away from him. "Ziva", Tony whispers. She tells him not to worry and that they will be okay. Tony just stares back at her, lost for words. Suddenly, a voice asks him if he's okay. It then reveals that there's a young woman sitting there and that the Ziva he saw there was likely an image in Tony's mind. As this goes, the real woman asks Tony if he's okay and if he wants to get out. Tony swallows, takes a deep breath and turns away, assuring the woman that he's good. As the woman settles back into her seat, it cuts to Tony who glances up at the ceiling, lost in deep thought. Act One Act Two Act Three At the crime scene, as Gibbs and McGee begin examining the scene, NCIS Medical Examiner, Dr. Donald Mallard remarks that there are signs of an intense struggle before Lisa Pierway was strangled. As Gibbs looks out a window, McGee remarks that the shooter didn't bother to make it look a robbery and Pierway was a pharmaceutical rep and that there are boxes of drug samples left untouched in her closet. Gibbs remarks that the guy was a pro as he cleaned up after himself and left no prints. Ducky tells Gibbs not to be too sure and states that what he, Ducky, thought at first was petechia in Pierway's eyes were actually subconjunctival hemorrhages, likely caused by the killer's thumbs. Gibbs then realizes that the killer eye-gouged Pierway. Ducky remarks that it's a bully tactic indeed but it's one that may prove perversely fortunate. "Thumbprints", McGee states. Ducky reveals that Pierway's wearing contact lenses and that if Abby can get a partial print off one of them, they may get their killer. Act Four Act Five Major Events *Sarah Porter, the new SECNAV is introduced for the first time. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 11 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes written by Scott Williams Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gina Lucita Monreal Category:NCIS Episodes directed by James Whitmore, Jr. Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Tobias Fornell Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Orli Elbaz Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Adam Eshel Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Dominick Wayne Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Tomás Mendez Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Sarah Porter Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Benham Parsa